Sago's Assasinator
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: ok, this is a story about a brother and sister who lost ther parents when they were young. they had no one, so they follow lanuncurus. they are ordered by lanancurus to kill sago, becuz L. thinks he is the smartst in the group and see's him as a threat.
1. Sago's assasinators: intro

Sago's assassins

Ok, so, this is my first none pair up fanfic of Shinzo. Or at least pair up between main characters and oc's. I'm not so sure about the plot line and I hope it works out well. I'm just going to be going with it as I write it. I'm going to give you the info on the main oc's.

Name: Lira

Age: 16

Looks: brown hair with three red streaks, red eyes, one red, swirly earring on her right ear, a dark red dress with black pants underneath, black armor with red symbols on shoulders, chest and legs, and red gloves and boots. Her skin is tan.

Personality: she was close to her parents, but when they were lost, she closed her self up, not talking too much, unless to fight with her brother or to say something important. She's a really great fighter and loves it. She hates swimming, because she's a fire Enterran, but mainly because she doesn't know how. Her parents weren't able to teach her. She doesn't like many things, other then fighting, but she does secretly love animals. She's is the one in charge between her and her brother.

And that's Lira.

Name: Carson

Age: 16

Looks: brown hair with one green streak in it, green eyes, a green, pointy earring on his left ear, a dark green shirt with brown pants, brown armor with a green symbols on shoulders and chest, and green gloves and lace sandals. He has tan skin, like his sisters.

Personality: he loved his parents, too, but didn't know them as good as Lira. He was very sad when they died, but they didn't keep him from being who he was. And energetic, fun loving guy who just wants to play. He's pretty good at fighting to, but he doesn't love it. He's always picking on his sister every chance he gets, but it never bothers her unless he goes to far, so he never has much fun with it nowadays. He likes swimming and usually splashes and or pulls in his sister. He loves playing and all that, but he also loves being at peace with the earth. Taking time and meditating. He hates it, but he tries to respect his sister as leader and follows her orders as best he can, unless he doesn't like her orders. And, though Lira is pretty loyal to him, he isn't so sure about Lanuncurus and is sometimes punished when he doesn't do what he's told. But he always ends up back on his feet, happy as ever.

And that's Carson.

And they are the main oc's of my story.

One more thing. I'm not so sure if anyone's going to like this, so if this sounds interesting to you, tell me in a review. If I don't get more then three reviews, then I might not continue this. On here, at least. I'm just trying to make sure my story's are likeable, not just something someone reads and gets bored with. So, your reviews, for now, are like a petition. If you want me to keep writing this, review. If not, then don't.

Ok, that's all.


	2. Our Mission

Our mission.

We've been on different mission's, but this…we've never assassinated anyone before.

This might be fun.

As we ride our hover cycles, we think of how we'll execute this mission. Our target is an close ally of our master's mortal enemy. He is the one who poses power over water. I see him as my mortal enemy, in a way, because of my hate for water and because he is my target, but mostly because his powers are opposite mine. He, like us, can control his powers without hyper forming. Lucky for him. And he is the smartest out of all them. Other then the robot, but he's a robot who knows about technology, not survival skills and the wits that you need.

And all this is why our master wants him destroyed. We will carry out his orders. We have to.

"You know, someone could mistake you for a ghost just because how quiet you are." Said my brother, Carson.

His remark only registered for a second and then it was forgotten, like most of his sarcastic and supposed to be funny remarks about me.

Ok, so we will find where their hide out is, wait until their all asleep, sneak him away with no noise hopefully and then strike. If they move to a new area before resting, then we follow and then strike. But if the worst happens (meaning them catching them two in the act or as they try and pull him away) then we-

"So, how good of fighters do you think these guys are? I've heard rumors about them. They've beaten many Enterrans that want their human. They seem to be risking their lives to help her. She must be pretty." He laughed, then went on. "I don't get it. Why are we going after the water boy when the toughest out of the bunch, and the one who can control the great Mushrambo is the fire one. Why aren't we getting him? He posses a stronger threat. Maybe Lanuncurus has gone loopy finally." He laughs as I stop my ride. He stops, too.

I walk up to him and smack him up side the head as hard as I can. "Don't you dare talk about Lanuncurus that way! Golly, when will you learn to listen and to stop disrespecting him?! Do you like being punished, brother?!" I hated his feelings toward our master. He's going to get killed if he can't keep it under control.

His face turned serious. "I have no reason to respect that man. No, I don't like being punished, but I deal with it as best I can. And you know what?"

"What?!" I asked annoyed by him, like I always was.

"I can't remember the last time you called me by my name." he jumped on his ride and started forward again as I rode after him.

I didn't get it. What the big deal with saying names? He's my brother, so I call him brother! Just forget it, Lira. Focus on your mission and ignore him like you always do.

Ok, if the attack us, we retreat a bit into cover and the attack them while they're blind. Ok. That's enough plan for now. Focus on getting to the objective.

I glance over at my brother and see his usually happy look gone, replaced by…anger? Sadness. I don't know! I don't anything about him lately! Nether does he know anything of me. It's been like this ever since…

Focus! Focus, damn it! A few tears escape my eyes, no matter how much I try to keep them in.

Me: ok, I started writing this and I wanted so bad to post it up, but this will (hopefully) be all until I get reviews. I hope this was likeable and interesting.


	3. The Target's In Sight

Me: ok, I can't help it, I'm on a writing spree with this and I have to keep adding chapters. Read if you want. Hope you like!^^

The targets in sight

Why is she always like this?! It's like she doesn't care about anything anymore other then doing what Lanuncurus says.

I just wish I had my sister back.

And she wouldn't be completely closed up if it wasn't for Lanuncurus! It started with their death but then he came and took over! Now she's completely closed up!

Ok, just for get it for now. Wait until you're alone to fully think about it. Don't want her asking what up. Though she wouldn't really care.

I knew my face looked gloomy, so I changed. I smiled my mischievous smile and speed faster then her. A race.

She started speeding, too.

She wasn't going to beat me. She never has and never will. I've always been the fastest and that'll never-

"Hey!" I yelled as she speed passed me. She was beating me! I speed up.

We were neck and neck now. Both trying to beat each other.

And then we heard something ahead and stopped, not knowing what it could be. It sounding like someone talking. Someone kind of big.

"But, you all haven't tried my fish soup!" said the big guy.

We got off our bikes, snuck through the trees, and got a better look. We saw who had been talking. It was a big, rounded yellow cat Enterran. He wore a pink and blue outfit and had a green stone on his forehead. He seemed to be cooking something. And there were others.

A boy with purple hair and a black and orange uniform. He also had a gold crown.

Beside him was a woman. Brown hair, blue eyes. She had an odd looking outfit. I realized she was the human. In her lap were three kittens. Two boys and a girl.

And the last was sitting on the other side of the purple haired one. He wore a blue cape with a green suit underneath and had a blue and orange helmet with three blue stones on it. A water Enterran. He had to be our target.

My stomach sank. I never liked having time to think of what we were doing. Because I felt strong guilt for doing bad. I didn't want to be punished later, so I needed to keep my head in the game. But I couldn't help it! It's wrong! We can't keep doing this! We can't keep working for a man like Lanuncurus!

"The targets in sight." Lira said, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping or meditating. We contact Lanuncurus that way. He gave us that power so we can tell him how our missions are going at all times.

And here comes the part I hate. "Good. Now, when he's alone or unprotected, you strike! If anything goes wrong, you take him far away from them! They cannot join together or they will destroy you! Is that understood?!"

"Yes, master!" lira said.

"Carson?" he said softly, trying to act kind.

"Yes, sir."

"Continue with your mission and don't fail me!" and he was gone.

I hated having him in my head! It's like having all his evil in there! I don't like it!

"Now we wait to strike." Lira said.

Can't wait.


	4. Unplanned Introduction

Unplanned introduction

"…so, why are we sitting here, bored, watching them?" I asked.

"We're waiting to strike, you idiot! Now stop asking me that!"

"Yes, your highness." I said, crouching back with a smile on my face. She got that, 'you are so not funny' look on her face.

They were all sitting around a fire, talking… not seeming to be leaving each other alone at any time. If they didn't leave or go to sleep soon, I'd fall asleep. And why are we killing just one of them? The toughest out all of them is purple hair boy. And Lanuncurus says the human has powers, too, that he fears greatly. Don't know why, she's just a human. The cat is pretty tough, too. It seems like the weakest in a fight would be water boy.

Seriously, Lanuncurus has gone off the deep end.

But still, we waited and watched. They didn't seem to be doing anything but talking and playing around. Wow, what I wouldn't give to be able to be free and have fun instead of wait on Lanuncurus's every whim.

I yawned and rolled on my back in the bushes. Lira may be loyal enough to Lanuncurus to stay up and watch people, but I'm nowhere near loyal, so I think I'll take me a nap.

"What're you doing?" she asked, realizing I'd stop watching.

"Taking a nap, what does it look like?!"

"We're supposed to be waiting to attack and your letting your guard down and going to sleep?!"

I took a minute and thought about it. "…Pretty much, yeah!"

"Stupid idiot!" she mumbled.

I had to do this. "Ok, I don't get it. If I'm an idiot, then that already means I'm stupid. Or maybe I'm so stupid, I'm an idiot…can you help me out, sis, because I don't get it."

"Just take a nap already!"

Yeah, I can get her pretty good when she's stressed about missions. She's not so controlled right now. Anyways. Nap time!

Thankfully, I fell asleep fast and I was dreaming…maybe I'd be lucky and not have the same one again…

I was standing in the middle of a village. I looked around as everything started to form. It was all misty and then everything started to appear. Behind me were villagers. They all seemed to be cowering, in fear. I wonder if it was me they were cowering from. Then I started to recognize some of them. Slowly, it sank in. these were the people. People me and my sister captured and/or killed for Lanuncurus…

All these people that I let get killed. All these people that I killed or captured myself. All these people…moms, dads, grandparents, sisters, brothers…children. All these people I failed to protect.

Every time we had to do this, I felt ashamed and wanted to do anything but hurt these people. They did nothing, so why are we doing this to them. I would try and convince my sister, as best I can, to abort the mission, but she never does. She says we have to, for Lanuncurus. But, I just hate it. I don't want innocent or kind people being killed. And worse, by us! I was never able to help any of them, because I was scared… I was scared of what punishment I'd get. But more then that, I was scared about what could happen to my sister. If we'd be separated or, if he was evil enough, if he were to…hurt her to hurt me, I don't know what I'd do…she's my sister. My only family I have left.

But she was so loyal to him, it made me sick! I just couldn't understand it. why she would want to work for him. I wasn't like her and I never will be. I need to start standing up instead of backing down. I can't let anyone else get hurt! Not anymore!

I turned the other way, blocking the people from whatever was coming.

Up ahead, I saw half the village, all the buildings and plants, ignite in flames. My heart sank for a moment. I hoped all the people of this village were standing behind me right now.

"Not all of them, boy." A sickening voice said from the flames. His voice bellowing and echoed. His words kept flowing in my head. The people behind me whimpered and cowered father back.

Lanuncurus.

"Leave these people alone, Lanuncurus!!!" I yelled in anger.

"Carson." He said in surprise. "You surprise me." He chuckled. "Do my punishments to you not teach you a lesson?"

"Heck no! No matter what you do, I won't listen to you! I'm tired of doing everything for you, no matter how monstrous it is!! I won't do it anymore! You can't order me around anymore! My sister may be a hollow enough shell to seek your guidance, but not me!! I won't!"

"Oh, and I had such high hopes for you, Carson… well, if you going to try and defy me like all those you killed, then I must kill you." His glowing red eyes squinted as if he was smiling behind his mask.

"Bring it on, Lanuncurus! Give me your best shot!!" I got ready, thinking of my best attack. Flying earth, when I could control the earth and make it do as I wanted.

"Oh, you thought I was going to fight you? No. you should fight someone as powerful as you. So powerful and alike in that power, you could be related." He laughed.

No.

She walking out from in front of him, seeming so small compared to him. She stopped a few feet away from me, like she always did when she was getting ready to attack.

"Lira, don't, please…" I almost wanted to cry, though I never did that! i…I couldn't fight her. and Lanuncurus knew that. I had to choose between killing my sister or letting her kill me and those people.

I couldn't choose. Not between that.

She charged at me, getting closer and closer with every second. When did it come to this? To her being a killer? I know some bad things that happen in your life can traumatize you, but I would never think something like this could happen. And she used to be a completely different person before they died. She used to be happy. She actually used to say more then one word or sentence. But, not anymore…

She raised her fire covered hand above, getting ready to hit me with her fire ball.

I shut my eyes as her hand came down.

And it felt different then I thought it would. Wasn't fire supposed to burn? The only pain I felt was someone hit my side repeatedly. I wondered what it was and then right as I realized it, the last hit was so hard it woke me.

"What?! What? What's going on?!" I immediately opened my eyes and looked around, head swirling a bit as I sat up. And my side was pounding. I wrapped my arm around my side. "Ow! Were you trying to break my ribs?!" I almost yelled. I remember the dream, but was trying my best to push it back, like I always did with my dreams. Though, my usual dream is me getting my punishment…it's like reliving it until you wake up.

"Shh! The rest of them went to go get more food. The blue one stayed behind along with the kittens! This is our chance, come on, wake up!"

I stood up with her as she snuck around.

"Wait! You're going to try and attack with those kittens there?!" I was slowly starting to remember my dream.

"Yes! This may be the only moment when he's alone, now come on!" she order as she got closer to the edge of the trees.

Everything that happened in my dream flashed in my head, right then. "…N-no! we can't hurt those kittens! Their not our targets! And…"

"They're in our way! And what else is there that you want to object to?!" she was getting angry. Like I care, she's like that all the time.

"And I'm not helping you kill someone for no good reason!"

"Uh, I think this being an order from our master is a good enough reason!"

"No its not, and you know that! They haven't done a thing to Lanuncurus and only because they have no freaking idea who he is! The only time they fight is when someone attacks them! So don't you tell me Lanuncurus is a good enough reason to kill someone!!"

She was quiet for a minute. "Forget it! I'm not helping you anymore! If want to be punished again, be my guest!! I was just trying to be your sister nd help, but you just have to be the little rebel!"

My face and voice was guarded now. "If you were my sister, you would take the punishments with me, no matter what…" I just stared at her and watched her expression.

She, at first, looked sorry and ashamed, but that was only for a split second. Then she was back to being angry and she looked back at our target.

"Can't you see anymore, lira? God, what happened to you?! You went from a normal happy girl to a quiet killer who doesn't care about anything anymore! I was sad, too when mom and dad died!"

She shot a shocked look at me. "Don't you dare!"

"I loved them, too. But, I would never let something like that change me so. I wouldn't let it turn me into a almost emotionless creature! I wouldn't let it make me become a monster!"

That was too much for her. she tackled me down, holding my neck. "I am not a monster!"

I laughed without humor. "Then what sibling would attack her brother with an instinct to kill?"

Her face was surprised and she backed off. Her eyes were back on the target. She was breathing heavily…she was getting ready.

"Don't, Lira!" I ordered with no real hope that she'd listen.

"Flaming hand." she whispered and her hands started to glow with fire.

I grabbed her arm. "Stop it, Lira, I mean it!"

She tried to yank away, but my hold was too strong. Then she got even angrier. She pushed me with all of her strength, making me let go and then she kicked with all her might at my stomach and I flew back.

I rolled on the ground, trying to get up, no matter how much it hurt. I was out of breath for a minute, but once I regained it, I looked up to see her stop and get ready. The kittens were hiding behind the target, just like the villagers behind me. He took out a weapon. Some sort of two bladed thing. And he got ready for the attack.

"No!" I tried to yell as I ran up to them.

She crouched back and then charged at him.

I got my voice back right as I made it in time to jump towards them. "No!!!" I tackled my sister down before she could lay a hand on any of them.

We hit the ground, but I still didn't let go of her. She was struggling to get free.

The target came up to her, a confused and angered look on his face. He put the blade to my sister's neck. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?!"

"Let go, you idiot!! I can't believe you did this!"

Some how, I can still be sarcastic, even in times like these. "Um, this guy just asked you a question, sis, and it would be rude not to answer him."

"I said let go!!" she yelled.

"She doesn't care much for manners." I said calmly.

"What the heck's going on?" said a kinda high voice, but it was noticeably male.

I looked over to see purple hair boy and the rest of them. Great, maybe they could help contain my sister before she gets loose.

"I have no freaking idea!" the target said. "This girl just came outta nowhere and was charging at me. This guy tackled her down. I'm trying to figure out who she is."

"Are you alright, Sago?!" the human asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, then. Who are you?" purple hair boy asked Lira.

"Why should I tell you?!" she hollered, still trying to get loose.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't!" he threatened with anger. Wow, he seemed to get angry as easily as my sister. Maybe its just fire Enterrans.

She smiled at his, to her, challenge. "Bring it."

The boy was about to attack her and almost made me get up to protect her, but the human stepped in.

"Stop, Mushra! They haven't hurt us yet, so there's no reason to attack. And you know how I feel about fighting." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Hmph!" he jumped in the air as something flew under him. It was a hover board.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" the big cat asked.

"Well," I started to say. "It would help a lot if one of you helped me get her under control. Any time ya'll wanna jump in."

The human walked over to the robot…thing and pulled out a rope. "Will this help?"

"Sure." I said. "But someone else has to tie her, because I can't really let go."

"You better let me go or you'll regret it, brother!" Lira all of a sudden hollered.

"Wait a second…" the target, or, sago, started saying. "She's…you sister?"

"Yep. We're one big happy family!"

purple hair, I mean, Mushra, started tying her. it got it good enough that I could let go of her and then I made sure it was secure, then tie her to a tree.

"Wow. What a brotherly thing to do." Sago said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, who are you two?"

I wasn't real sure how to put it, so I just let it out. "We're assassinators sent to kill you." I said, pointing at sago.

"What?" everyone said in surprise.

"It's a long story, so I guess I should start now." I sucked in a breath. Maybe this won't go as smoothly as I'd hoped.

Me: I hope this is going good so far. Tell me if you like it!^^


	5. Suggestion

Me: Hi, there. Ok, so, Kayla. Since you are, mostly, the only one reviewing, I have to ask you something that will influence the story big time. Do you think there should be any couples? I'm sorry, I know I said I was gonna keep from doing that, but I can't help it. I love romance and my fav character is sago. So, please, tell me soon.


	6. Getting Used To Each Other

"What?" everyone said in surprise.

"It's a long story, so I guess I should start now." I sucked in a breath. Maybe this won't go as smoothly as I'd hoped. "Ok. When we were young, are parents were killed. We were so sad and didn't know what to do. We looked for anyone and everyone who could help. No one would. Until, one day, we got in a fight with some older kids…and our powers came in. we started fighting back with our powers and, had it gone one any longer, those other kids may have died. I had stopped before my sister, but she was so angry from everything, she kept going until I stopped her. Apparently, someone had been watching. This man with blue, long hair and red eyes came up to started talking and saying, "Brilliant. That was amazing, children. You two are amazing…where are your parents?" he asked and tears streamed down my sisters face. "Their...not here." I told him. "Ah." He said, as if he understood. He must have. "Well, would you two like to came with me?" my sister looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes, though my stomach was turning at the site of this man. "I can take care of you. Feed you. And with your powers, we could all have everything. What do you say?"

"Because I knew we had no where to go and most likely, no other choice, and because my sister wouldn't let me even think of having another choice, I went along with it. And from then on, we worked for him. He raised us and took care of us and in return, we did his bidding. When there was someone he wanted, we'd kidnap them. if someone defied him, we went to kill them. my sister feels as if we owe him everything, though I know we don't. and I hated it all. I hated every thing we did. And every time I said or did something about it, I'd be punished for it. No help from my sister."

"You wouldn't be punished if you'd just listen, idiot!" she hollered.

"She seems so mean to you." The human said with surprise.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I laughed and went on. "This mission made me realize it was time to stop. To stop doing everything Lanuncurus tells us to! I'm tired of it!"

"Who's Lanuncurus?" Mushra asked.

"He's the one I was talking about. The man who took us in. the man who's given us all our mission's. The man who is planning to kill all of you."

The human gasped.

"Well, if he wants a fight, he'll get one!" said Mushra in anger.

"Why would he want to kill us?" the human asked, a bit scared.

"He told us that all of you were his biggest threat, but mainly you. He said you have some sort of powers that he fears greatly. I don't know what they are and I don't know why."

"Why did he want you two to kill me?" sago asked.

"He said you were the smartest out of the group and that you posed a threat. I guess he was thinking that without the brains of the group, you guys might start to fall apart. Become weaker."

"No way anything could weaken me!" Mushra said. Cocky kid.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok. How are we supposed to trust you?" sago said.

"Because I saved your life by stopping my sister instead of helping her." I said and gave him a look.

He nodded, but still seemed unsure.

"Well, what do we do now?" the cat asked.

"I'm not sure. I know we need to keep her here with us."

"Why?!" Mushra asked.

"Because if we let her go, she could either wait around for a good moment to strike or she could run back to Lanuncurus and tell him what happened."

"Oh..." he said, feeling dumb.

"So, I guess we're staying with you guys!" I said enthusiastically.

Sago wasn't so comfortable with that, but he wasn't jumping out of his skin.

Mushra was glaring at me, but mostly my sister, who was still struggling, but not as much as before. She must realize it's a bit useless now. And, for once, I was glad I could hear Lanuncurus in my head when we contact him. That way, if she tries to talk to him, I'll know.

The human was just standing, watching everyone. After a few seconds, she knelt down and started playing with the kittens.

And the cat was fixing food. Even though they ate earlier. "Well, are you hungry…uh, um, what's your name?"

"My names Carson. And she's Lira." I said, pointing my thumb behind me towards my sister.

"Well, Carson, would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, sure."

"Fabulous!" he said happily and went back to cooking.

Now that everything was out, I felt self-conscious. Would they trust me or take me out while I was sleeping? Would they let me stay for a while happily or treat me like my sister? I didn't know. I just laid back and waited for food.

"So," the human started saying. "What kind of Enterran are you?"

"I'm a humanoid earth Enterran. Like my mom. And my sister's a humanoid fire Enterran like our father. What's ya'll names?"

"Why should we tell you?" Mushra barked. Him and sago still seemed on edge. They'd probably be like this for a while. Better get used to it.

"I was just starting a conversation. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I was just wondering." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Mushra, it's alright. I don't think they mean us any harm." The human said.

"I don't, but I got a feeling my sister does." I muttered under my breath. No one heard.

"Anyways. Its fine. I'm Yakumo." She smiled and came to shake my hand.

I sat up and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Yakumo."

"That's Sago." She said, pointing to sago. "And Mushra. He may be a little crazy and mean sometimes, but he's still a good person."

"My sisters the same way. Don't worry, I understand."

"The one cooking is kutaal. He's the chef in our group." She smiled. "Though, sometimes it's hard to refuse what he gives us. Just try your best." She giggled. She sat down in front of me. Wow, she seemed to trust me right away. Lanuncurus had said she could be a bit foolish, though I wouldn't do anything to her, I'm just saying she doesn't seem as worried as she should be.

The kittens came up to Yakumo and sat in her lap, looking at me. The two boys were just staring, but the girl was hiding behind them, trying to sneak glances.

"Oh, and this is Ray, Zen and Estee. They're Kutaal's niece and nephews and the kids of the bunch. And they're the sweetest things." She said and cuddled them close.

"Nice to met you guys." I said, waving.

"It's…it's nice to meet you, too." The girl, Estee, said to me.

After I heard her speak, I knew there was no way anyone could get me to hurt this sweet child. Her voice was so tiny and beautiful.

I smiled at her.

"Foods done!" Kutaal announced with pride. "Fish soup!"

"Oh, sounds good!" I said and got up to get a bowl.

As I passed them, Mushra and Sago glared. It was going to be a long night.

I grabbed the bowl Kutaal handed to me. "Thanks, dude." and headed back to my spot.

Oh, man, was that first bowl good?!! It was so freaking delicious, I got another bowl…ok, two more bowls. By then, I was full, lying on the ground and ready to pass out. "Wow. That's the best food I ever had. Thanks, man."

"It was my pleasure." Kutaal said, pleased that I liked it.

"Uh, should we feed your sister?" sago asked. He probably didn't want, fearing she'd bit his hand off if he handed her a bowl, but also wasn't used to being mean and making people starve.

"Maybe one bowl. And only a little. I don't want her to starve, but I also don't want her to regain any strength. Don't want her breaking out of the ropes." Don't I know how brotherly that sounded. But, it was true. We had to do this.

Sago grabbed a bowl and walked over to my sister. Her head was hanging down as if she was asleep, but I knew she was awake. He bowed over and placed her bowl in front of her. And in that second, she looked up to glare at him. Her glare was so cold, I wouldn't be amazed if sago turned to ice. Sago seemed frozen where he was, locked in her gaze. There was something in the expression on his face. I could easily tell the surprise and the inch of fear on his face, but there was something else. Something else that kept him there, staring back at her. Worrying that she might break through and attack, I got up.

I put my hand on sago's back and he straightened up. He looked at me and then walked back to where he was, shaking his head. "You ok?" I asked him, a little worried, though I barely knew him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said and went to sit against a tree. He pulled out a coin and started flipping it in the air. He didn't seem to really be focusing on it. He just kept flipping it.

I turned back to Lira. "If I where you, I'd treat these people nicely. They letting you stay here and letting you eat. Eat more then one serving a day, unlike Lanuncurus. So you should cooperate."

"Not likely, brother." She said, still glaring at sago. She was probably trying to scare him.

I snapped my fingers in front of her and she looked back at me. "Look! You need to get in into your head that there is no way your going back to Lanuncurus unless we all are going to bring him down. Get used to not taking orders from a dark lord." I said and went back to my resting place. I lay down, as everyone else did. They all fell asleep (I could tell because their snoring and one person fighting in their sleep), but I stayed awake. Just incase my sister got loose in the middle of the night.

I looked at her and saw she was actually knocked out. I could tell because her face was calm. It never really was when she was awake. But I still wasn't going to sleep. I couldn't take any chances. And I had stuff to think about anyways.

Like, what exactly was I going to do now? I saved sago, who was once my target. I've got my sister under control. Now, I have no idea of what I'm supposed to be doing. If we're able to keep quiet and not contact Lanuncurus, we'll be undetected. But if we don't come back or give him news soon, he'll come for us to see what the problem is. We could try and hide, but Lira may give up our location.

I had to do something about her. I had to try and get her to forget about Lanuncurus. Loose faith in him. Anything! She just needs to stop following him. That way, everyone will be safe and…I could finally get my sister back.

Well, on the uglier side. If he did find out what was going on, then we'd have to fight him. I don't completely and totally know how well these guy's can fight, but if Lanuncurus see's them and a pretty big threat, then that should mean they'd good enough in a fight. If I couldn't turn Lira, then we'd have to keep her held somewhere. There's no way I'd fight her. We may be able to injure Lanuncurus, but I'm not so sure about beating him right off the bat.

And on a (possibly) much more uglier side. What if these guy's never came to trust me fully? What if they thought I would turn on them and they either tried to fight me or banished me? It would be much harder to help them if they were trying to kill me too. I could be hiding and helping. And if it came to a fight with Lanuncurus, then I could some how figure out a way to get them to leave.

Well, isn't it cheerful to be up in the middle of the night, trying to figure out how your going to keep yourself and others, alive.

I looked around at everyone. Yakumo, the human, was sleeping in that robot with the kittens cuddled up with her. I had to admit, that was kind of cute. Mushra, the fire Enterran, was sprawled out, snoring loudly. He seemed to have stopped sleep fighting…for now. Kutaal, the cat Enterran with power over earth, like me, was lying his side…and it seemed like he was…cuddling something. Was…was that a pot? I don't know. And sago, the water Enterran and the guy we were supposed to kill that I saved, was sleeping on his back. He had a confused look on his face. Maybe he was still thinking about the look he and my sister exchanged. It was probably still creeping him out, even in sleep. I didn't blame him.

As I sat there for hours, I got an idea. It didn't feel real safe to have all of us in an open space with trees for anyone to hide hide in. I stood.

"Flying earth." I whispered. I usually used this for attacks and what creations I made with the earth, I would usually throw through the air. That's why the attack is called flying earth. But right now, I was creating walls of protection.

I tried to create it as silently and softly as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone. They all twitched and rolled over some times, but didn't wake. Thank god.

I finally finish and gazed at what I did. The walls had surrounded everyone. There was plenty of space and I left a few feet open near the river. Also, I made my sister her own personal room. And guess what else she won, people? A special made door that can only open from outside!!!! Yay, for Lira!!

After that, I headed to the river to wash my self. Mostly my face to keep me awake. Nothing like cold water to wake you up!

I slowly slide in. I would have yelled, "Cowabunga!!" and did a belly flop if everyone wasn't asleep. Anyways, I stood in the water for a while, letting it only go to my knees, and then went under, letting my face get wet. I came back up fast because, well, damn that was freaking cold!!

Me and my sister never really cussed unless it was an extreme experience. And this was one. I swear (no pun intended), I felt like and ice cube!

After I finished cussing under my breath a little, I came out of the water and went to my spot, shaking of as much water as possible. Shivering, I started to think this could have been a stupid idea.

I looked around for anything and then saw an extra cover. I ain't kidding. I pretty much jumped to that thing and jump back, feeling extreme relief as I started to warm.

I wanted so bad to lie back, but I couldn't. I may fade in unconsciousness. So, I just checked out our surroundings. Made sure I didn't leave any part of the area uncovered.

I checked five times and didn't see any cracks or crevasses. So, I had no idea of what to do now. So, I just sat there and thought. And thought. And thought. I wonder if anyone could die from boredom…

"What? What the-?" I heard and realized it was one of the others, though I had stood immediately, thinking it cold have been my sister waking or some intruder coming.

I looked to see Mushra getting up and then quickly looking at me.

"What I this?!" he said, waving his arms to the walls.

Ok…I should have told them before I did this. There gonna think I'm trying to close them in here.

"Are you trying to trap us?!" he asked and he stretched his arm out, seeming to grab something, then separated his hands as a golden staff appeared.

Yeah, should have told them. I raised my hands up, as if saying, 'there's nothing o worry about'. "Mushra, calm down, dude. All I did is create a protective wall around us incase of intruders."

"I'll believe that when sago stops gambling and Kutaal says he hats food!" he said. He moved into a battle stance and waited.

"Mushra. I'm not lying, ok? I know Lanuncurus better than you and I know that, soon, if we don't report, he'll either send other lackeys or he'll come himself. We need to be protected."

He seemed to almost understand, but he still didn't fully believe me.

"What's going on?" said Yakumo, sounding as if she just got up.

I looked over and saw her rubbing her eyes and coming over. Once she'd opened her eyes all the way, she saw the walls. "What's going on?"

"This guy's trying to trap us here!!" Mushra yelled, waking up the others.

"No, I'm not Mushra. I was just putting up protective walls. Calm down." This wasn't going to go too well.

"Maybe he's telling the truth, Mushra." Yakumo said, pushing down his staff.

Mushra looked at Yakumo, who was a right beside him. Eh back away from her and I could swear that I saw him blush. Anyways, he'd calmed, but he was still holding his staff and staring at me.

I stood up straight, hoping he would attack. "I am. I've been awake this whole time and, while thinking, I decided that we may need protection. So I made all this. For protection. Nothing else."

Sago and Kutaal came up beside Mushra. Kutaal seemed surprised and sago…well, he had the same distrusting look Mushra did.

"Ok, if I wasn't telling the truth, then why would I trap my sister in a room with a door that only opens from the outside? I'd need her help if I was going to attack, but I'm not, ok?"

"…I believe him." Sago said, surprising me.

"Thank you." I said, relieved.

"But I still don't trust you."

Well, at least he believed me right now. I nodded.

Kutaal looked at everyone. "Well, now that we're al awake! Who's hungry?!"

Everyone groaned a bit (annoyed by his continuous cooking), but since they were apparently hungry, they all said, "Me."

They all surrounded Kutaal, waiting for the food. I would have join them, but there was too much tension with the other guys, so I stay in between them and my sisters room…well, it was more like a cell. A feeling of guiltiness started to creep its way, but I told my self that I had to do this to her. She'd hurt them if I didn't.

Compelled by my guilt, I went to check on her. She was just sitting there. Her head was laid back against the wall and her eyes were closed. She wasn't sleeping and, thank god, she wasn't contacting anyone. I wondered what in the world she could be thinking now. What could she be planning right now…actually, I didn't want to now that much. Didn't want any pictures in my head. Yeah, it's sad that she's become so much a monster that I don't even want to be in her head at all for any reason…

"Carson, your plate is ready!" Kutaal said and I went to grab my bowl. And, thanks to an offer by Yakumo, I ended up sitting with everyone. The guys were still edgy, but they tried to hide it. For the human, not me I could tell. And I didn't mind. I was just glad I wasn't closed off like my sister.


	7. Thinking Things Over

Thinking things over

Why? Why did he do that? Why does he always act this way?!!

He's always been the rebel, thinking, if its not his way, then that's just not the way!

Before, when…when they were still here, he would listen at least a little better. He used to listen pretty well, actually, but then Lanuncurus came to help us, and then started Carson's whole rebel thing. i…I just wish things could go back to the way they were. I wish…I wish….

Tears slowly rolled down my face as my head hung down.

I wish they hadn't left us like this!!! They shouldn't have left yet!! We needed them for so much and they just…just…

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I'm not thinking about this right now!

To get my mind off that, I thought of what Carson kept saying. How he felt about Lanuncurus. How evil the man was. Who he was and who I was…

I didn't want to think about this either, but something in me push me to finish my thoughts on this.

Carson always said he was a bad influence, that we shouldn't be following him, that we were doing bad when we did his orders. That we were wrong…that I was wrong.

I'd built myself up, for so long, to not care for anything. Only things I cared any inch for, were my brother and Lanuncurus for saving us…but when I think of it…when I think of the difference between my…parents and Lanuncurus…I know I'm wrong. He's not the kind of person I should be following…he's not the man I should look up to…and he's not the man I should care about at all like a guardian. But, he took us in and helped us when no other would. Then, I didn't have a choice. I had no one. Me and Carson had no one to take care of us, so I was overjoyed to find at least one person…though it was a poor choice to have it be him.

But now I did have a choice. I could think for myself, take care of myself. i…I didn't need that man anymore…I shouldn't need him, but there was still a small tie…a small tie to him that I couldn't break…not yet. But I had to. Soon.

"Knock, knock, sis!" Carson said, knocking on the door of my chamber. Though I know I was about to attack them, I was still mad at him for tackling me, for tying me up, then putting me in this.

So, when I looked up, I was glaring. And, though I knew it was extremely childish for me to do this, I was going to act like this for a while. I didn't want him to find out that he had gotten to me and changed me that quickly. And the others would have to get used to me, too. Wow, this was going to be a while.

"What?" I said with no emotion. I was tired. I had had a nightmare last night that had woken me and I didn't sleep since then.

"We got food. Unless what ever the heck you've become doesn't need food to live." He, as well, was still angry and I didn't blame him.

I looked down at the ground, feeling very bad. I didn't respond.

All of a sudden, I heard the door slowly open and something glass touch the ground. I looked up to see him placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Ok, I don't know how many more times I'll tell you this. But really. Think hard and tell me I'm wrong."

I knew what he was talking about and I didn't say anything.

"Fine. Whatever, Lira." He said and shut the door.

Thankfully, I had been able to burn the ropes on my wrist, as I knew Carson knew I would, and I was able to eat. The food was…good…I guess. Better than what we usually got from Lanuncurus. As my defensive walls started to lower and I started to really think about it, I became very disgusted with my self. I couldn't believe I'd actually felt so loyal to him.

I finished my food and laid my head back against the tree. I had nothing to do, so I thought of the same thing I thought of last night when I couldn't fall asleep.

The old days…when Carson and me used to play and have fun. It was such a happy and fun time. As I imagined those great days, I felt my face smooth. I felt the lines on my forehead, created by frustration, smooth away. I became calmer.

I spent hours just sitting there and imagining that and, before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. But I stilled dreamed of the same thing I imagined. I had a peaceful nights sleep.

Once I woke, I was immediately bored again, starring at my door. At one point, as I stared, I saw the target…I mean, sago, pass by the door and as he saw me, he got the same look as before and was stuck looking back at me as before. I looked away and he walked away. I must have really scared him…whoops.

Hours passed and I just sat in there, doing nothing. After a while, Carson came with more food, this time not saying anything. I ate and then rest my head as before. I fell asleep again, no nightmares.

It continued like this for at least two weeks. I couldn't take being in there any longer and my guilt was growing. I'd have to give into my brother, no matter how ashamed I'd be for giving in.

I was glad about one thing. No one had banished my brother or me yet and no one had come for us yet, either. That was good.

I waited for my brother to come with food. I'd make my apology then.

I heard foot steps and someone opened my door. It wasn't Carson. It was sago.

He seemed to be controlling his features better than before and he was able to look away with out help. He was trying to get ride of the fear. He placed the food down looked at me, and started heading out.

"I'm…" I started to say, trying to find my voice. I hadn't talked much lately.

He stopped for a moment, not turning around.

"I'm sorry…about before…if I, you know, scared you…" I looked up, knowing my face was at least a little less hostel then before.

He turned, looking stunned and, once again, he didn't look away. I worried my face was scaring him again.

I looked down and heard his feet moving, but then he stopped. I tried not to look up to see why.

"I…forgive you…for that." He said and I heard him walk off.

What did he mean by for…oh, yeah…I tried to kill him…how could I forget that?

Well, I ate and then waited, hoping my brother would come. I would have been mad about the switch up between him and my brother, but I was glad I was able to apologize…for one thing, at least.

He came later, with water.

"Here." He said flatly and dropped the bowl. "Heard you said sorry to Sago. You thinking up a plan or do you just think he's cute."

I was quiet. I didn't know how to start. Some how, it was easier to say sorry to a stranger.

"Well, whatever your planning, Lira, just forget it. No way your gonna be able to hurt these people. Not while I'm around." He stood there and I didn't respond. Then he started to walk away.

"Carson!" I blurted out, trying to stop him.

"Did…" he started to say and turned to me, a surprised look on his face. "Did you just say my name?"

"Carson, I'm…I'm so, so sorry for what I've done. For how I've acted…for what I've become. I've been so, so stupid and I'm so sorry for it. I wish I could…I wish I could change it all. I wish I could have you back as my brother, my best friend. I miss it so much! And, I just wish I hadn't done all of this! I wish I'd never chosen to go to Lanuncurus! i…" I gulped hard. "I…I wish mom and dad hadn't died and left us all alone, but they did! And I wish I could juast change everything and have everyone I care about back…I know I cant get them back…there gone forever! But I can get one person back and that's you! I just want to get you back, Carson! I want my brother back! I want to change who I've become and get you back!!" by now, tears were streaming down my face and I was yelling at the floor. It was quiet. I wanted to look up, but I was sure I'd see an unbelieving and hurt look on my brothers face.

"Do you expect me to really believe that?! After all the million times I've heard you lie and helped you lie, do you expect me to believe that?!"

I couldn't help it. I looked up and I was right. He look hurt and distrusting. And I knew I couldn't expect him to believe me. "No. I don't…and I'm…so sorry for that." I looked back down, no hope in me now.

He left, shutting the door hard. i…I shouldn't have told him that. I probably made this all worse.

That night, I had my nightmare again and woke quickly. I just stayed up, staring at the stars.

When everyone woke, I heard them talking more then usual. Was something wrong? I couldn't tell. I just waited.

Once again, someone, other then my brother came to the door. They must be losing there fear towards me. I was glad.

"Ok, evil girl, we're leaving!" said the boy with the purple hair. What did they call him? Mushroom? Mushoo? Oh, yeah, Mushra!

"Ok." Was all I said, not knowing what to say. He cut the ropes with his staff and pulled me along.

Ok, I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was hotheaded and ready to fight, like me, but…this guy was short. How old was this guy? I couldn't help it. A few giggles escaped my lips.

"What're you laughing at?!" he almost yelled.

"Nothing. Sorry." I said, but some small laughs kept escaping until I saw everyone else. "What's…uh, going on?" I asked nervously.

"I am detecting others coming. More Enterrans coming for us. We need to get a move on. There are too many and we are not ready for a battle." Said the robot…thing as everyone was packing. I looked around and couldn't see my brother. I got worried.

"Where's Carson?!"

"Why? You trying to figure out how long it'll take you to kill us before he gets back?" Mushra asked, making me a bit angry.

"No, stupid, I'm worried about him!!" I said. Well, I hadn't attacked him or did anything bad to him, so I could afford to be angry at him.

"He went to get fire wood." Said Yakumo, the human.

"Ok. Thank you." I said and she nodded. "So, where are we headed? And before you say anything, munchkin, I'm just curious!" I said glaring at Mushra as he glared back.

I heard someone laugh and we both looked up.

"Wow. It's gonna be funny watching you two interact." Said Carson as he walked up with fire wood and rocks and stuff.

"Ok, Hakuba. Where do we need to head?" Yakumo asked the robot, who was apparently Hakuba.

"We will use Ryuma's en-card and head to our next destination, where we may find more clues about shinzo." Said the ro-Hakuba.

Shinzo? Why were they talking about the Celestial heaven? Are they thinking they can get there? And why are they wanting to get there?

"Really? We could find clues there about the last surviving humans?!" she seemed overjoyed. "We have to get there now!" she said hopping in Hakuba.

Carson came over to me, not seeming confused, like me. "What's she talking about?" I whispered to him. "Why is she talking about the celestial heaven? There's no humans there."

"I don't really know where they got that name and why they think humans are there, where ever this place is, but they told me that Yakumo's father had told her to head west to a safe haven for the last survivors of the human race." He began, watching them. "It must have been named the same thing. Anyways, I don't believe there are any humans left, but I may be wrong. And I don't want to crush her spirits. She wants to find them very badly and it's the reason all of them met. Either they're wrong or there's things Lanuncurus didn't think to tell us." He eyed me for a second, probably remembering my loyalties to him and how stupid I was. He started walking over to one of our hover-cycles.

"Carson." I said and he stopped. "You need to know that I really am sorry…for everything."

"I know you're sorry. I just…can't trust you fully right now. You have to prove to me again how trustworthy you can be." And then he got on his ride speed ahead with the others who had started heading out.

I nodded to my self, knowing it would be hard, but I would gain his trust again. He was my brother…the only person I had.

I got on my ride and headed after them, keeping a bit of distance because of looks I got from some of them, mainly Mushra and Sago.

This was going to be a long ride, wasn't it?

All of a sudden, we were sucked into a portal thing coming from Hakuba. We were traveling in some kind of warp thing. I had to admit, it was pretty freaking cool!

"So where is it we're going?" Mushra ask, standing upside down on his hover-board.

"To Mechano city. The robot city." The computer said and me, Carson and apparently Sago, tensed.

Mechano city isn't the best place for Enterrans. The human/ Enterran war had been fought between us Enterrans and the humans' robots. We've never gotten along, or as far as I know. I hope this doesn't end badly.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Hakuba?" Sago asked, echoing my thoughts.

"What's wrong sago?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm just…not so sure how well we'll get along with the robots there. Robots and Enterrans have a no so great history with each other." Sago said, just looking ahead.

And then, like with everyone else, a look of surprise crossed his face as we made it to the end of the warp and saw that we were no longer on the ground. We were in the sky. They said Mechano city was a building in the clouds, but I dint think they actually ment it.

But anyways, just like everyone else, I screamed my but of as we started falling downward.

But then we landing on some kind of metal thing. Good. Land. We were fine now.

"Whew! For a while I thought we were goners!" Mushra said. "What kind of building is this or what ever are we on, anyway? It feels weird."

"It's not a building!" Sago said in a nervous and scared why and when I looked at him he looked nervous and scared too.

"What?" we all asked.

"…It's an airplane!!!" he finally said and I realized he was right when, after he said that, the building started to turn downward a bit and all started heading to the end of the plane.

Hakuba almost fell off the edge when he changed his flipper…things, for arms with hooks. He cut into the plane and stopped falling, so him, Yakumo and the kittens where safe. But the rest of us were falling towards them!

"Where are my breaks?!!!" kutaal asked nobody while scrambling around for his breaks.

"I don't know!" Mushra said and then jumped off his hover-board, landing at Hakuba's safe side.

Right then, Kutaal's ride stopped moving and he was ok. Carson and me had stopped right away and now we were checking everyone over. Then I noticed someone was missing right when that someone scream, I might say, like a little girl.

"Somebody help me!!!!" sago screamed as he fell of his hover-bike and started falling to the edge.

Carson was about to jump after him, but I jumped first, thinking my powers my help more.

I had jumped off my ride and landed near him at the end of the plane, sliding after him. And then he slipped right off the edge.

"Sago!" everyone yelled.

I jumped in the air after him. I tried to think of how to get us back up there once I got a hold on him and then I got an idea.

I zoomed after him, letting my self fall and once I made it beside him, I grabbed hold of his waist. Once I was sure I had a good hold on him, I said, "Flaming hand!" and my free hand caught fire. I used my fire to shoot us up, blasting it behind me and we were up there in seconds. I dropped him by Mushra and once I stopped the fire, I fell to my ride, clutching the side so I wouldn't fall.

"Lira!" Carson said and then I felt him help me to my seat.

I finally got up, breathing heavily after what just happened. I looked over at sago to check and see if he was still there. He was, and he was staring back, a surprised and freaked look on his face.

"Are you ok?!" I shouted over the sound of the plane engines and the wind rushing by.

"Y-yeah. I'm…I'm fine!" he seemed so surprised. Oh! He was probably so surprised because I had just help him. Yeah, I tried to kill him, then saved him. Pretty surprising thing to happen. "Thanks." He said as his ride, that had suddenly formed legs (weird), came over to him, then changed back to normal.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Ok, now that you to are done saying thanks and stuff, can we get inside?!" Mushra yelled.

He's pretty freaking annoying…I wonder if I'm that annoying because I heard Carson compare me to him. Well, anyways, we found a opening at the top and jumped in.

As we looked around, we saw that this plan was filled with big buff and tough looking Enterrans. They all stared at us, wondering what we were doing. Some of them stood, looking like they were getting ready for a fight. They popped their knuckles, (supposed to be) scary smiles crossing their faces.

If they thought they'd be able to do something to me, their wrong.

I tensed, waiting and smiling. Mushra was smiling, too, almost laughing. They were stupid if they thought they'd be able to beat us!

Me: I hope this is good^^. I'm planning, as you can see, on continuing the story as if it was after the fight with Ryuma. And also, none of the other Enterrans are bad, they're just being control by Lanuncurus. Ok, plz review!^^


	8. Authors Note

Hey, sorry to any and everyone reading this. I'm trying to right more, but I'm busy with plenty of my own original stories, so, yeah. But I do have something for ya'll. i've drawn pics of Carson and lira. if u want to veiw them, go to the link on my page and it shuld be one of the new pics^^ hope ya'll like^^


End file.
